Warrior's of Oblivion: Keroro's Quest
by Kingdom-Of-Madness
Summary: Keroro is sent on a extraordinary journey to find Emperor Garuru's lost son and put an end to the Oblivion Crisis. With the help of a young orphan, a hotheaded solider, a battle mage and an seemingly average priest he will experience the adventure of a life time, but will he be able to carry out this quest or will he be crushed under the weight of his responsibilities? Keroro Gunso
1. Prologue

Warrior's of Oblivion: Prologue

A dull, red glow emitting from a veil of darkness and the swooshing of soft, rich robes was the only giveaway to that someone was moving through the shadows. A candle was lit on an oak wood desk illuminating a long roll of parchment accompanied by a bottle of jet-black ink that was currently propping up a hawk, feathered quill. The sound of a chair being pulled back and an unknown being taking a seat in it seemed to echo around the large room as if in the depths of a cold, earthy cave. This being was in fact a very important man, who practically held the world in the palm of his hand. He was known around all the provinces as Emperor Garuru, the worlds ruler who's word is law and will is absolute. Taking the now ink, soaked quill he pressed the tip of it to the top of the parchment and begun writing what would be his last journal entry he would ever write.

Taking a deep breath he began, reading aloud as he went."I was born 56 years ago, for 34 years I have ruled Tamriel as its Emperor...but for all these years I have never been the ruler of my own dreams."

Looking up from the parchment, brushing purple strands of hair from his face Garuru looked out to something only he could see...something only he could ever understand."I have seen the gates of Oblivion, beyond which no waking eye may see. In darkness, a doom sweeps the land." A reflection of hell fire lit up in the Emperor's deep, sapphire eyes almost as if one glance into them you could fall to a fiery demise. Garuru flinched sharply at the images of death that flashed in his mind, it was as if he were on a battlefield but the soldiers that fought in it held no mercy nor honour. They would kill anyone or anything that got in their way and would enjoy watching their enemies blood soak into the ground and hear their agonized cries as they begged for death, and yet these demons where not alone. They were allied with all sorts of abominations that could vary from giant spiders that inject their victims with poison, leaving them to be slowly eaten alive by the vicious venom that rages through their veins. To monstrous four-legged beast that rip apart their targets on sight until there's nothing left to find. Yet, through all the blood-shed and battle hungry cries Garuru witnesses every time he closes his eyes there's him... The warrior with leaf-green hair and blazing brown eyes, who holds the power of the stars in his very hands. The ray of hope that shines beyond despair, lighting the path to victory when all had given up their search for it. He's the man who will end the coming crisis and give life back to the ravaged lands that the war destroyed. Garuru gave his head a firm shake to bring himself back to the present, glancing down at the quill that was shaking in his trembling hand. Giving himself a moment to regain his composure, he continued his last entry with a deep sigh. "This is the twenty-seventh of Last Seed (August), the year of the god Akatosh. These are the closing days of the third ear...and the final hours of my life." Subconsciously Garuru lifted his hand to his chest, where a magnificent jewel hung from his neck, giving off a radiant glow as if itself was alive.

"Gods give me strength!".


	2. Chapter 1: A Second Chance

Chapter 1: A Second Chance

A cold breeze drifted in through the small stone window, throwing up a cloud of dust that had been currently occupying the window's ledge. The small particles floated through the air, right into a thin beam of light causing them to turn into a shimmering cloud. The warm growing sunlight seemed to do no good in the musty, cold cell that seemed to be trapped in a veil of darkness that no amount of sun glow could penetrate. Trapped within the crumbling walls was a young man that looked to be no more than 20, his once glossy green hair was now matted with dirt and grime and those once brilliant brown eyes were dull with sadness and exhaustion. The only clothing he was allowed to wear was a baggy sack cloth shirt that was torn in countless places, a pair of ragged brown pants and two heavy, thick wrist irons that dug into his skin painfully. He was curled up in a corner, hugging his knees close to his chest, his face buried in his lap as he breathed deeply trying to comfort himself on the unfairness that had brought him to this horrible place. He had even nearly drifted off to sleep when a crackly voice broke through the silence of the prison, ruining the young mans chance to escape into the dream world.

"Keroro's going to die~ Keroro's going to die~ Off to the chopping block for the poor little horse thief!" A malicious voice sang.

Keroro's head shot up as he swung his head around to peer through the bars of his cells door to glare at the elderly man in the cell across from his. He didn't even know this old geezer's name but ever since he got here the older man had done nothing but taunt and pester him over his falsely accused crime.

This man was wearing a similar get-up to Keroro's, though the sleeves of his shirt were shorter and his light brown hair has very long and scraggly and he had bald patches in several places. He reminded Keroro of a skeleton, the way his ribs stuck out under his skin and his skull like face and sunken eye's darkened his features, giving him an eerie appearance.

Picking up the closest stone he could find, Keroro threw it at the elders cell which missed its target and sailed right over the older mans head, hitting the opposite wall with a loud bang that echoed around the darkened chamber."Shut up old man! If anyone's going to be sent to the chopping block its gonna be you for trying to molest that milk maid!" Keroro snapped, obviously not in any mood to be taunted.

The old man sat there cackling, completely unfazed by the green haired boys action. "Poor little Keroro, it must be hard that your own kinsmen threw you into prison without a second thought, just like a piece of human trash!" he said with a sneer. "Your an embarrassment best if you just...disappeared."

"For the last time I didn't mean to steal that horse, I thought it was mine!" His voice nearly raising to a miserable wail, his eye's wide with indignation.

"Aww, to bad for you kid. Life sucks sometimes."

Keroro opened his mouth ready for a snappy retort but it was cut off by the sound of a door slamming open and the scuffling of several pairs of foot steps that were hurriedly pounding down the stairs that lead up to the Imperial office. Keroro could unmistakeably make out the sound of armour clanking and for a moment thought he heard claws scratching against the hard stone ground.

"Hey, you hear that?" The old man asked with a wicked grin. "The guard's are coming...for you!" He let out a dark, croaky chuckle at the look of pure terror on Keroro's face.

"Giroro make sure that door is locked tightly behind us!" A womens voice rang out with commanding authority from further up the corridor.

"Yes Ma'am."

Keroro immediately leaped to his feet looking around wildly.

"_They can't kill me! It was only a horse! A horse! Not to mention it was an accident!_" Quickly he darted under the small table, that was at the back of his cell, to which he barley fit under. Holding his breath as a cold sweat ran down his face, listening to the unknown voices that were getting louder as they neared the end of the shadowed chamber.

"My cousins...they're all dead, aren't they?" A deep voice asked, heavy with sadness.

"We don't know that Sire. The messenger only said that they were attacked." Came a hurried reply.

"...No they're dead...I know it.."

"My job right now is to get you to safety."

Suddenly Keroro saw a women appear in front of his cell's door. She had long pale-violet hair and was covered in blue and gold armour, her head raised with determination. She unlocked the barred door and stepped inside, followed by two taller men, one with silvery hair who had his sword drawn, ranking the cell with his steady purple gaze. The other had blood-red hair with a deep scar cut across his left eye, his teeth were barred threateningly and Keroro could make out two sharp fangs protruding from the top of his mouth. Both men were wearing the same blue and gold armour as their female leader, though the one with red hair had a thick navy blue belt fastened across his midsection.

"Alright it should be around here somewhere.." Murmured the female guard as she started toward the table were Keroro was cowering under.

"_No! No! They can't kill me! They can't!_"

At that moment when the guard was two feet away from the table, Keroro burst out from under his refuge, flinging himself onto the ground before the stunned women.

"PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! I DON'T WANNA DIE! I REALLY DID'NT MEAN TO TAKE THAT HORSE! I THOUGHT IT WAS MINE! IT LOOKED EXACTLY LIKE MY BAY HORSE! SO I GOT ON IT AND THAN GUARDS STARTED CHASING ME AND I DID'NT KNOW WHAT TO DO SO..."

"SHUT UP!"

The red haired guard had sprinted over to the pathetic sobbing creature on the floor and smacked him over the head with the hilt of his war axe, shutting up the whimpering boy.

"Whats this prisoner doing here!?" The lady demanded, spinning around to face the silver haired man, rage flashing in her eyes. "This cell's supposed to be off-limits!"

"Usual mix up with the city guards I...uhh.." He sputtered for a response, his cheeks flushed with embarrassment as he refused to meet his superiors angry gaze.

The women sighed with annoyance before turning away "Never mind, we must find that secret door quickly. As for you prisoner." Her eyes moved to the weeping pile that was still laying by the red heads feet. "Stay back and don't get in our way, we wont hesitate to kill you if we have to." Her voice was cold and showed no trace of sympathy.

Keroro's only response was a tiny nod of his head as he gingerly rubbed the sore bump that had formed on his skull. He felt the red head place a firm foot on his shoulder pinning him down.

"Stay put." He hissed through sharp fangs.

"There's no signs of pursuits or danger Sire you can come in now." The silver haired man called through the cell's open door.

Keroro lifted up his head just enough as he watched another person walk in. This man wasn't wearing gold and blue armour like the others, instead he was dressed in long purple and red robes that were trimmed with gold and had a white-furred collar. His hair was a dark midnight purple that gleamed in the half-light but that seemed like nothing compared to his brilliant sapphire-blue eyes that were so full of life and wonder it was as if you were gazing into a whole other world. Keroro also noticed the huge red jewel that was hanging off his neck that once in awhile let off a faint, fluttering glow as if it had a heart beat.

Behind him came in a large wolf-like dog that had fur black as night with a dark grey underbelly, long front claws and sharp ears. Its left front leg was remade completely out of golden metal and it had a deep scar cut across the bridge of its muzzle and two long scars that crossed on his chest.

The man was gazing around the small cell calmly while the female guard had pushed the fallen table out of the way and was now tracing her finger along the side of a brick that was jutting out of the wall at an odd angle. The blue-eyed man's gaze had suddenly landed on the green-haired boy that was pinned to the ground and a look of surprise flashed in his eyes."You...your the one...than this really is the day..." The mans eyes darted up to glare at the red head. "Giroro let him up." He demanded, his tone commanding and clear.

"B..but Sire this prisoner my be working with the assassins" Giroro said urgently.

"Don't be foolish, hes no enemy of ours now let him up."

Giroro reluctantly raised his foot off of the boys now bruised shoulder and allowed him to struggle to his feet. Keroro's body felt sore from being thrown onto the floor and it hurt to blink his left eye that had been squashed into the ground while he was being pinned. He faced the purple-haired man that was studying his face with an awed look.

"I do apologize for my guards brutality, assassins attacked my cousins and I am next, so my Blades are escorting me out of the city along a secret escape route." His voice was surprisingly kind.

Keroro gave him a puzzled look. "Er...I'm sorry but...who are you..?"

All three guards spun around to look at Keroro in disbelief.

"Are you stupid!?" Giroro asked with a look of disgust. "He's your Emperor. Garuru Septim. He rules the whole god damn world and you don't even know him!?" The red head looked like he was about to hit him again and the wolf-dog's lip curled up into a snarl.

"That's enough Giroro." Garuru cast him a warning look. "You must remember not everyone knows what I look like, so its natural he wouldn't recognize me." He turned back to the stunned prisoner. "He's right though I am indeed the Emperor."

Keroro stared at them both in disbelief. "_Oh my god. He's the __E__mperor. And I just made a complete fool of myself __right in front of him__!'" _Keroro though helplessly, his face heating up in embarrassment.

"I...I'm so sorry!" Keroro stuttered in a panic."I didn't mean any disrespect, its just I didn't expect.."

Garuru raised a hand to silence him. "Its alright, I understand your confusion. It's not common that an Emperor comes down into a prison." There was a glint of amusement in his eyes. "It just so happens that the entrance to the escape route leads through your cell."

Suddenly a loud grinding noise erupted from the far wall. Keroro turned to see the female guard had managed to open a secret door that was hidden next to Keroro's bed.

"Alright Sire we must keep moving" She said urgently.

Keroro felt a sudden surge of panic. "Could you help me!?" Keroro blurted before the Emperor had a chance to reply."The guards made a mistake, I'm not meant to be here. I accidentally got on someone else's horse that I thought was mine and they didn't even hear me out! They just threw me in here without a second glance."

"That's not the Emperor's problem." Giroro hissed but he was quickly silenced with another glare from Garuru.

"I think...perhaps the gods placed you here so that we may meet." said the Emperor, turning back to face Keroro. "As for what you have done...its does not matter. That is not what you will be remembered for."

"But than...what should I do..?" asked Keroro desperately.

Garuru stared at the green haired boy for a few long moments, his blue eyes searching Keroro's brown ones till he took a deep breath.

"You will find your own path. Take care...there will be blood and death before the end." Without waiting for a reply, Garuru turned on his heel and followed his female guard down into the shadowy passage who was restlessly waiting for him.

"We must make haste Sire." Her voice was urgent in the darkness.

"Looks like this is your lucky day prisoner, just don't get in our way." Warned the silver haired guard before quickly following, his hand tightly gripping the hilt of his sword. Giroro and his dog both threw one last glare at Keroro before following the trio side by side.

"Make sure to keep the passage open, there's no way to open it from the other side." The silver haired guard called to Giroro, who's only reply was a grunt.

Keroro watched them all melt away into the shadows and couldn't resist a glance over to the other cell where the old man was staring back at him in utter disbelief. Keroro found himself grinning. "Who's life sucks now?" he asked with a smug look. The old man just leered at him as Keroro gave a confident shake of his head. "_No way am I sticking around here any longer_" Keroro thought and took a step into the dark tunnel that immediately swallowed him up into the shadows.

Keroro found himself shaking with a mixture of fear and excitement as he followed after the Emperor and his escorts that were silently moving down a long, pitch black tunnel. Keroro was completely helpless in the blinding darkness, stumbling over stones and dips in the narrow passage's floor. He carefully had to follow the sound of Giroro's footsteps to make sure he didn't lose his way or get left behind while he recovered from various face plants that received him annoyed grumbles from the three guards and the occasional death threat. He made sure to keep a hand placed firmly on the wall as he walked along so he wouldn't crash into anything, pacifically the grumpy head red he knew was near. It was obvious that this passage had been long forgotten and closed off from the world for a long, long time. The air was freezing cold and they must have been kicking up loads of ancient dust as Keroro had the nagging urge to sneeze his head off. He could feel a soft breeze ruffle his hair and noticed a light up ahead getting closer and closer, he could finally make out the silhouette's of the five others in the tunnel ahead of him.

After a few heartbeats the group finally came out into an open underground ruin that once must have been a beautiful sanctuary with pearly white walls in delicately carved stone but now it was slowly crumbling away. Giroro's dog ran ahead on silent paws to check out the surrounding area while the three guards stood protectively around the Emperor, their muscles tense and ready. Keroro was surprised to see how calm Garuru looked while his companions jumped at every little noise they heard and always had a hand on the hilts of their weapons. Yet surely they were safe down here right? Keroro had been in that cell for the last 2 weeks and nobody had been in their except him, so if that was the only entrance into the escape route than there should be no trouble down here.

He realized how wrong he was when a furious barking split through the air along with surprised shouting of an unknown person.

The trio of guards all unsheathed their weapons standing their ground around the Emperor as they listened to the dogs barking turn into vicious growling and snarling than heard the mystery person break out into agonized screaming that was quickly ended with a wet choking sound, than silence.

Keroro who had hidden behind a stone pillar poked his head out and watched as the dog came padding around the corner dragging along a corpse that was leaving a fresh trail of blood behind it that was pouring from its throat where it had been savagely ripped open. Giroro walked forward as his dog dropped its kill at his masters feet, the red head crouched down and gave the corpses chest a few prods with the end of his battle axe, making sure he was dead before turning to his companions."He's one of the assassins." His voice held a grim note as he patted his dogs head murmuring a praise.

Keroro noticed the strange red robes the deceased was wearing looked like they had been soaked in blood as the felt was to rich a red to have been coloured in snow berries that were normally used to dye fabrics.

The female guard walked forward and examined the body herself before looking around the empty chamber disgustedly.

"How did they manage to get in here!? This place was supposed to be a secret kept among the Blades." She spat.

"I have no clue but that's not important right now." Urged the silver-haired guard." We must focus on getting the Emperor out of here. We'll just have to fight off any assassins we come into contact with."

The violet haired female gave a stressed sign before nodding in agreement. "Your right Liroro, you take up the rear, Giroro you stay by the Emperor with your dog and I will lead." She turned to look at Garuru. "Don't worry Sire we will get you out of here safely no matter what."

Garuru's only answer was a tiny nod of his head, he seemed to be focused on something off in the distance that only he could see and didn't looked worried in the slightest that there could be more enemy's ahead and were all trying to murder him.

As the group moved on, leaving the body behind Keroro found himself staring up at the broken ceiling where small beams of light shone down warming his face slightly. It had felt like ages since he had been in the sunlight and he realized how much he had taken what had seemed to such a small thing for granted. He never realized how much he missed it until it was gone. He was now getting more and more excited at the thought of getting out of this dank old ruin and finally being able to be free back out in the real world with the wind and trees where he belonged.

After walking along in an eerie silence that seemed to go on forever the female guard suddenly raised her hand to stop the group from going any further. Keroro noticed they had come to an open area in the ruin that had a malicious feel to it that made Keroro's skin crawl. It looked seemingly deserted but it felt as if invisible eyes were staring at them from places unknown and that something was waiting for the chance to pounce.

The female guard murmured something to Giroro that Keroro couldn't catch from where he was at the back of the group and watched as she moved forward and started slowly creeping into the wide chamber with her sword drawn. Keroro held his breath as she delve further and further into the secluded stone room, scanning her surroundings with eagle sharp eyes until she reached the end of the room where Keroro noticed an old stone door was that was nearly completely shrouded in the shadows.

Just as the female guard looked like she was about to return to the group a red blur suddenly dropped from the ceiling directly down on top of her in a fury of battle cries that was quickly joined by three other red hooded beings that leaped from various shadowed nooks. Keroro lost sight of the female guard as she disappeared under a mass of red cloaks.

"Captain Petrara!"

In an instant Giroro and his dog raced across the chamber to their leaders aid, slashing and clashing with the offenders in a storm of rage. Keroro saw that Liroro was struggling with holding himself back from joining in the conflict, he kept shifting from foot to foot and was biting his lip in frustration but at the same time he refused to leave the Emperor unprotected.

Keroro felt completely useless as he watched Giroro and his dog fight through the enemy with all the strength of the ancient Akaviri warrior's. He knew he would never be able to fight like that, for he was to scared of dieing or for killing for that matter. He couldn't stand the thought of taking another humans life even if they attacked him with the intention of killing. Yet Giroro pushed through without a second look at the men he left dead behind him, he kept fighting without hesitating or worrying that he could very well die along with them with one fatal strike. His dog was fighting just as bravely, it would throw all its body weight against an assassins legs, causing them to stumble and fall to the ground than the canine would leap on top of the enemy and quickly finish them off with a tear to the throat.

Garuru stood behind Liroro, watching the fight with an expressionless look on his face. It was almost as if he already had seen this battle and knew what the outcome would be, his eyes were trained on the spot where Petrara had disappeared and did not reappeared even after Giroro and his partner had killed off most of the assassins.

Finally when the last attacker was slain and the only sound left in the chamber was Giroro's steady pants Liroro and Garuru finally moved into the ruin with Keroro sheepishly following behind. Liroro rushed forward when he noticed a glint of gold metal beneath the bloody heap of dead assassins and to Keroro's dismay he pulled out the slain body of Petrara.

Keroro saw a deep gash at the back of her head where the killing move struck the life from her. Liroro bent over her, grief dulling his eyes as he laid her down gently and placed her hands neatly over her chest, where he tucked her sword in between her fingers in a display of a noble death fit for a true fighter. Giroro refused to look at the lifeless body of his commander and instead moved to stand next to the Emperor who had his eyes closed, murmuring what sounded like a small prayer to the heavens for gifting them with Petrara's life.

Keroro kept back knowing he had no right to say or do anything for the dead soldier. He never knew her or her past deeds that earned her the respect the two boys showed her through their short journey, but that didn't stop Keroro for wishing her peace up in the stars where the departed warriors of old watched over them from the sky.

Giroro's dog had padded over to the shaded door and let out a ringing bark to get everyone's attention. The red head glanced over and nodded to his partner in understanding before walking over to the saddened silver haired guard and giving him a gentle nudge to bring him back to the present.

Liroro stayed still for a long moment and Keroro thought maybe he hadn't felt Giroro's signal, but he slowly stood and when he lifted his head again there was a new glow of determination in his eyes that burned away any sense of sadness. He turned to look at Giroro with a nod of confidence. "We must continue our mission even without Captain Petrara, we have to get the Emperor out of the city and to the safe point where the other Blade's are waiting for us." Liroro announced with an air of new found authority.

Giroro nodded with a grunt of agreement before turning to join his partner by the ancient door that lead deeper into the ruin. "We must take this passage through the inner tunnel network. Once we get through that damned maze there will be only a short way to go until we hit the sewers which will finally get us out of this horrid place." Giroro said while he looked around the chamber with distaste. "Those hooded bastards will wish they never underestimated the Blades."

Liroro nodded, turning to the Emperor. "Come Sire, we'll have you safe in no time." Garuru nodded, following his guard to the door where Giroro had already unsealed it and let his dog run ahead to scope out the area for anymore possible enemies.

Keroro went forward to follow after Liroro who was leading Garuru into the entrance cautiously but was stopped when he found Giroro's battle axe in his face.

"You stay here prisoner. Don't try to follow us." The red head warned pressing the cold blade against Keroro's face, pushing him back a foot or two.

Keroro looked at him in disbelief. "That's not fair, what am I supposed to do on my own?"

Giroro's only answer was a glare before he spun around and followed the trio into the darkened tunnel and slammed shut the door behind him and Keroro could make out the distinctive click of a lock. Keroro rushed forward and tried to pull the door open but to no avail. "_I can't believe they actually left me here! What if there are more assassins around!?_" Keroro frantically looked around half expecting to see a swarm of red cloaks coming at him, but he was all alone in the gloom of the chamber. He glanced back at the body of the dead commander and noticed a dagger sticking out of the side of her armour. "Maybe I could use that to get the lock open". He murmured aloud and strode forward, kneeling down next to Petrara and gently removing the dagger from its sheath, murmuring an apology.

He got up to go back to the door but froze when he heard a scratching noise followed by the sound of rocks crashing to the ground. He turned to the far wall and to his horror two giant rats the size of wild boars were pelting towards him with barred fangs and outstretched claws. "Gero!" Quickly Keroro held the dagger out in front of him as the first rat leaped on him, impaling itself on the dagger before it even had time to dodge the sudden motion. The green haired teen disgustedly threw the dead rat to the side and jumped out of the way when the second rat started snapping at his heels with long yellow teeth. Keroro lunged forward several times attempting to stab the rodent but the worm tailed creature was to fast and easily leaped away from the flailing strikes. Finally getting frustrated Keroro swung his leg out and was surprised when he felt it connect with the rats flank, sending it flying into a wall where it crashed into the cold stone with a sickening crack.

Keroro stood rooted to the ground waiting for the rat to get up but it didn't move from where is was laying with its legs splayed out as if it were asleep. Realization hit the former prisoner, he had killed it, in one move to be exact, he didn't expect the fight to end so quickly and to escape scratch free to boot.

Still slightly surprised he turned his head to where the rats came from and saw that the wall that had collapsed had another room behind it. Creeping forward Keroro stuck his head through the gape and saw the new found room didn't look like it was part of the old ruin, it looked more like a cave than anything. Further in Keroro noticed it went deeper and he could feel a cool breeze brush his face. "_This must lead outside!_" Excitedly he started to run forward but quickly stopped when he realized how dark it got the further he went.

Glancing around Keroro saw an old barrel by the wall that had rotten away and fallen apart, giving him an idea. Grabbing a small plank of the splintering wood, he used the dagger to shave the top half of it till it had a sharpish point. Than he ripped a long piece of cloth from his worn pant leg and wrapped it round and round the sharp half of the wood making himself his own torch. "The only problem now is how do I light it." he mumbled to himself, looking around for an idea.

Than suddenly Keroro remembered something his father taught him when he was little while they took walks through the Great Forest. Unsheathing the dagger again Keroro walked over to a large stone protruding from the ground and slashed the blade hard against it until sparks leaped off the surface. Keroro held the torch close to it and watched as a spark landed on it, smoldering for a few moments before the torch burst into flames. With a satisfied smile Keroro headed down into the tunnel, torch and dagger in hand. "I just hope there aren't any assassin down here." He murmured with an anxious glance behind him as he melted away into the darkness. Hoping he had left the worse of the dangers behind.


	3. Chapter 2: Destiny Calls

Chapter 2: Destiny Calls

After walking along the tunnel that seemed to have no end Keroro had to stop to take a breath. The further he went the air got terribly stuffy, he found himself getting dizzy from the lack of oxygen and the tunnel seemed to be getting small the deeper he went. He was surprised he hadn't run into any foe's since those two rats, he had expected to at least see a few more of the yellow teethed creatures but he was all alone in the never ending gloom.

Suddenly Keroro reeled back when a horrible stench swept over him causing his eyes to water. "Gah! What is that!?". Covering his nose he reluctantly kept going till he saw the tunnel finally opened up ahead. Keroro hurried forward to the opening but when he reached it he froze in horror. He had walked right into a cave full of goblins.

Quickly Keroro darted behind a rock snuffing out the torch before the foul creatures had a chance to see him. "_Oh no! I__f they catch me__they'll__ eat __me__ alive!_" He thought in a panic. There was no way he was gonna be able to take on a hoard of goblins with nothing but a dagger. With a deep breathe Keroro peered over the stone watching the goblins fighting over food, trampling and crushing old bones and some where screeching at each other angrily. The young man really had no idea what to do, he couldn't go back, he couldn't go forward...it really seemed like his luck had run out.

Than suddenly there was a loud cracking sound followed by an earsplitting crash that made the cave come alive with the screeching of goblins. Looking over again Keroro saw that a stalactite had fallen into the centre of the cavern, in a matter of seconds all the goblins swarmed on top of the shattered rock hissing and growling as if it were an enemy. Glancing up slowly Keroro saw that most of the stalactites were cracked at the base where they were bound to the ceiling."_They really are dumb things, they must be blind as bats if they attack things that aren't even ali..._". Another idea slowly formed in Keroro's head.

Hurriedly he grabbed his homemade torch and relit it as quietly as possible than threw it over to the hoard of goblins. They had just started to split apart but as soon as the torch hit the ground they all immediately ran to inspect what had caused the new sound, shoving and hitting each other to get closer. Keroro took this chance and silently sprinted along the opposite side of the chamber keeping a close eye on the foul creatures as he neared the exit of the stinking room.

"_I'm gonna make it! I'm gonna make it!" _Just as Keroro was nearly home free something hit him hard in the side, knocking the air out of him as he crashed painfully to the floor. He looked up to find himself face to face with the hugest goblin he had ever seen. It had a large goat skull covering its face, the rest of its body was decorated with all different kinds of animal bones and to Keroro's horror he saw the bones of humans mixed along in the horrible ornaments. It held a staff with a huge goblin head impaled on the end that was dripping foul smelling blood.

"GEROOO!" He leaped to his feet and spun around to run back to the ruin but found his way blocked with the whole pack of goblins closing in on him. The air was filled with the smell of their fetid breathe as they forced the green haired boy further back into the cave. "I DONT WANNA DIE!" Keroro screeched like a woman, his shrill voice bouncing off the walls. He squeezed his eyes shut tightly, waiting for the goblins to unleash their fury upon him but the only response to his cry was a loud rumbling. Opening his eyes again and looking up Keroro saw that the cracked stalactite's had all come lose and were hurtling down towards them.

All at once the cave exploded into terrified screeching as the goblins scrambled about trying to escape the falling rocks while Keroro had already used his signature move and dov behind a stack of misshaped logs. From his hiding place he could hear the goblins screeching get abruptly cut off as the large stones crashed to the ground, shattering. Keroro stayed there for what felt like hours as the cave fell into silence, he strained his hearing for any sign that a goblin or two had survived the chaos but all was calm and quiet now. Looking over the logs he saw only a pile of smashed stones that were oozing green blood from beneath and the remains of a destroyed goat skull.

He stared at the pile in disbelief "_Did my screaming just save me...?_" He narrowed his eyes in thought for a second before leaping to his feet joyously "Oh yeah! I just took out a whole pack of goblins all by myself!" He cheered "Keroro the goblin slayer Aaaaah!" His celebrating was cut off as a slimy green hand shot out of the rock pile. "You'll never take me alive!" Keroro shouted at it before grabbing his torch that had some how survived the madness and quickly running out of the cavern, through the opposite tunnel.

Keroro stopped running after he was sure he had left the goblin cave far behind and slumped against the tunnel wall sliding to the ground."I can't believe I actually made it through that." He groaned tiredly but couldn't help feel a little proud of himself. Even with the fact that if he hadn't screamed he probably would be roasting on a spit right about now he was still satisfied with his brilliant torch idea."_I suppose I should keep going, this passage must end somewhere." _With that he got to his feet and continued down the underpass. However he didn't get very far before he hit his toe off an object jutting from the ground "Ow! Ow! Ow!". He squealed hopping on one foot, tears building up in his eyes as he fell on his rear. Today just seemed to get better and better for the poor guy.

Once he finished hugging his poor swollen toe he glanced over at the strange shaped stone that was sticking up out of the ground. Using the torch he illuminated the area realizing that it was not a stone but a rusty metal chest that was half buried in the tunnel floor. Crawling over to it Keroro put the torch down and dragged the old vessel from its stony prison, prying open the corroded hinges carefully, he froze in shock at what was inside.

Laying on a bed of royal blue velvet was the most beautiful sword Keroro had ever seen in his life. The whole body of the sword was made completely out of pure white silver, the hilt was delicately twisted into an elegant pattern that made the emeralds that were embedded into it gleam like stars. The blade's sides were sharpened to perfection, shining gloriously in the torch light as if the sword was made by the divine heavens and was accidentally dropped into the mortal world, pure and perfect like freshly fallen snow.

Keroro couldn't believe that something so beautiful could actually exist on this earth and that he would actually be able to look at it without being punished for his ignorance. He wasn't sure what to do with it. Should he take it? Leave it in its resting place? Keroro felt himself pale at the thought that he should just leave it here for someone else to stumble upon. For some unknown reason he felt offended at the idea of someone just 'touching' the precious artifact that wasn't him. No. There was no way he could just leave it here for god knows how long just so some pig faced bandit could come skulking about and get their greasy hands all over the divine metal and spoil the shimmer of the emeralds. He must take it.

Reaching out carefully he slipped his fingers under the sword and lifted it away from its soft bed of velvet as gently as if he were holding a thin sheet of ice. The feeling of the cool metal beneath his fingers sent a shiver up the young mans spine, it was as if he could feel an ancient life force from within it pulsing energy into the depths of his heart, warming his tired spirit. A sword that gave anyone such a vibe had to have some type of unbelievable power that was beyond any mortals reach of understanding.

After getting over his moment of breathless awe Keroro reached back in the chest and pulled out the swords sheath that was made of a thick silver material. "Unicorn hide" he whispered excitedly, tying it around his waist snugly before sliding the divine weapon into its hold. The shimmering skin of the legendary horned mare was the perfect thing to house such a mighty weapon, it deserved a fine casing.

Taking the piece of dark blue velvet cloth that had been cushioning the sword Keroro stuffed it in his pocket. He could probably make use of it later. Now properly armed with an extraordinary weapon he left the now empty chest behind and started heading up the tunnel that started to slope upward. He felt relieved when the air started to get lighter and he was able to breathe properly without feeling like he was slowly choking.

Finally he saw a blueish light and felt a cool breeze coming from an opening up a head. "_Finally the way out!_" Rushing forward he expected to come out into a forest or a sandy clearing. Instead he was greeted by the dim lighted old ruin again but in a whole new section that was falling apart worse than the first area he had been in. He turned his head sharply when he heard familiar voice's coming from somewhere further into the chamber. Leaping down from the ledge he was on he ran along the faded stone pathway that cut through the ruin, following the sound of urgent bickering. Coming over a rise he spotted the two guards and the Emperor not far ahead.

Liroro and Giroro were currently in a heated argument looking as if they were about to break out into a fist fight.

"We should find a defensible spot and protect the Emperor until help arrives!" Liroro was insisting, tapping his foot impatiently with his arms crossed.

"Help? What makes you think help will get here before more of those bastards do first? We need to get the Emperor out of here!" Giroro hissed angrily, his wolf-dog snarling at Liroro from his side.

Just than Keroro watched as two red blurs leaped from a shadowed ledge, their swords aimed for Garuru. Both armoured men, already hearing the clattering of stones quickly jumped in front of the Emperor and flung the offenders back with ease while Giroro's dog attacked them from behind. Garuru stood there calmly, unfazed by the fighting and instead turned around to look at Keroro, smiling lightly as if he knew he had been there the whole time.

Cautiously the green haired teen made his way over to the Emperor returning the small smile. He was secretly relieved to see the sapphire eyed man again, his presence was relaxing to be around and it was nice to be treated kindly after so long. Just when he reached the Emperors side the trio had finished off the assassins and noticed his return.

"Dammit, its that prisoner again! Kill him, he's probably working with the assassins!" Giroro thundered, quickly moving toward Keroro with his battle axe raised and his dog on his heels with its fur bristling. Alarmed Keroro moved to grab his own sword to defend himself but stopped when Garuru swung his arm out to stop the starting battle.

"No! He is not one of them." Looking at Giroro with a flare of anger in his eyes. "He can help us. He must help us."

Giroro reluctantly bowed his head and backed away lowering his axe while his dog forced its fur flat. "As you wish Sire." Yet he still glared at Keroro hatefully almost daring him to try something.

Garuru turned to look at Keroro once he was sure Giroro was a good distance away. "They cannot understand why I trust you. They've not seen what I've seen." His voice held a note that suggested he was withholding something important. Keroro was confused, what made him so trustworthy that the Emperor would let him travel with them freely without worry?

"But why do you trust me then?" He asked, wanting an explanation.

Garuru narrowed his eyes in thought. "Hmm how to explain..." He took a long moment before meeting Keroro's eyes again. "You know the Nine gods right? How they guide our fates with an invisible hand?"

Keroro nodded "I've heard of the, the Nine guide and protect us." He agreed, remembering all the stories his mother used to tell him before he went to bed. The Nine mighty gods of old that watched over them from the never ending skies. Akatosh, Talos, Mara, Zenithar, Kynareth, Arkay, Dibella, Julianos and Stendarr. Each a divine spirit that helped create the world they live in today, from the evergreen forest's to the tall misty mountains.

A pleased look spread across Garuru's face. "I've served the Nine all my days, and I chart my course by the cycles of the heavens." He turned his head upward to the decaying ceiling as if he was gazing at a starry night sky, his eyes gleaming like twin jewels."The skies are marked with numberless sparks, each a fire, and every one a sign." He looked back at Keroro. "I know these stars well, they mark every living things birth, animals and humans alike." He motioned for Keroro to follow him a little ways away so that they were out of earshot of his two guards and the canine that where searching the dead assassins bodies.

"The signs I read show the end of my path. My death, a necessary end, one that cannot be avoided."

"W..wait your going to die!?" Keroro almost forgot to keep his voice to a whisper. He felt like the ground was spinning beneath his feet at the sudden news. "T...than you must tell Giroro and Liroro! They can make sure it doesn't hap..." He was cut off when Garuru placed a hand on his shoulder with an almost sad smile.

"My end will come when it comes, no man can deny his destiny. Not even an Emperor, sometimes we must accept our fate."

Keroro just stared at him in shock. "B...but than what about me...what will I do than...?"

Garuru smiled gently. "Your stars are not mine. Today, from this moment forward the warrior star shall aid you with your appointed burden." The Emperor reached into his robe pocket and pulled out a piece of parchment and a quill. He took a few moments to write something down upon it before handing it to Keroro to read himself.

_I Emperor Garuru Septim release the prisoner Keroro from his 2 year jail sentence for the crime of horse theft. He is free to go where he pleases without the accustomed one week watch from a city guard. He is also granted the permission to access the Elder Council chamber in the Imperial palace if he so needs to without hindrance. _

_Signed: Garuru Septim _

Keroro re-read the letter two more times, stunned that he was now legally free. He looked back up at Garuru who was still smiling at him with that hopeful glint in his eyes. However Keroro still felt a bubble of anxiety clouding his mind. "C..can you see my fate?" He asked with an air of uneasiness.

The taller man gave a small shake of his head. "My dreams grant me no opinions of success. Their compass ventures not beyond the doors of death. But in your face, I see the sun's companion. The dawn of Akatosh's bright glory may banish the coming darkness. "Garuru let out a deep breathe that sounded strained. "With such hope, and with the promise of your aid, my heart will be satisfied." He finished with another hopeful look at Keroro.

The former prisoner was dismayed at how calm Garuru was being. He was going to die, and he wasn't worried at all. All he seemed to care about was that Keroro helped him, but with what? The way the Emperor was talking made it seem like some horrible disaster was on its way. One that could possibly mean the end for everyone and everything. A disaster that will cause the history books to be rewritten. Yet what could Keroro do? He was no fighter. He wasn't a mighty warrior. He hadn't even used a weapon before in his life until today. What could he possibly do on his own.

Keroro felt despair rising in his chest. "Aren't you afraid to die..?" Was the only question he could manage to force out his jumble thoughts.

Garuru looked thoughtful for a moment, gazing off over Keroro's shoulder, not meeting the younger eyes. "No trophies of my triumphs precede me. But I have lived a good life." His sapphire eyes clouded over with the of haze memory as his mind wondered to the past."I know that my ghost will rest easy. Men are but flesh and blood. They know their doom, but not the hour." He looked back into Keroro's eyes. "In this I am granted to see the hour of my death. To face my appointed fate, than fall."

Keroro was at a loss for words. "Than...where are we going?"

"I go to my grave...I can almost see the mist of heaven now..." His voice trailed off to a whisper and Keroro couldn't hear the last of what he was saying, but he thought he heard something about a brother?

Garuru started moving away, back towards his waiting guards but stopped himself and turned back to Keroro with another small smile. "We shall travel together for a little while longer...than he must part." With that said he strode to Liroro's side and began following him along the ruined path.

Giroro marched up to Keroro with an untrusting look in his eyes. "You may as well make yourself useful. Carry that torch and help light the way. Just stay out of trouble and let us do our job and you should be fine." Keroro nodded before following him and his dog, wondering if he should take this chance and tell Giroro what the Emperor had said. But every time he opened his mouth to say something nothing would come out. He felt like the Emperor trusted him not to tell anyone what had been said between them, it felt like an important secret. Anyway why would Giroro believe him? He would probably think Keroro has threatening the Emperor and he would end up with an axe in his head. No, he couldn't say anything about the matter. All he could do was follow along and see what happens, praying to the gods that Garuru was mistaken and everything would be alright.

They walked in silence down a hallway that seemed to go on forever, Keroro could feel tension sparking off Liroro and Giroro as they waited for any sign of more assassins. The former prisoner had his eyes fixed on Garuru, waiting for something to attack and rend the life from his body. The Emperor gave no hint as to when he was gonna die but every moment dragged on painfully for Keroro as he waited and waited restlessly for the coming moment. Than suddenly an alarming thought came to his mind. If its true and all Garuru's cousins are dead...than that would make him the last Septim in all the world, that last man with the dragon blood in his veins. If he died than there would be no heir to the Emperor blood line, and for the first time in history there would be no Emperor. Now panicked, Keroro desperately wanted to talk to Garuru again but it was impossible to speak to him with his guards listening. He was so deep in thought that he didn't even notice that they had come up into a darkened sanctum.

"Hold up!" Liroro whispered sharply stopping everyone in their tracks. "I don't like this, let me take a look." Drawing his sword he made his way cautiously into the ominous room that was unnaturally quiet, staring hard in all directions trying to detect any threats. Once he made it into the centre of the sanctum undisturbed he motioned for the rest of them to follow. "Looks clear, come on. Were almost through to the sewers." The silver haired guard waited until they all gathered together before walking up to a rusty steal gate and pulled the handle to open it, but it wouldn't budge. "What the...it wont open!"

Giroro hurriedly shouldered past his comrade and tried yanking the door open but no matter how roughly he pulled on it and turned it, it wouldn't move. "Dammit! The gate is barred from the other side! Its a trap!"

"What about that side passage over there!" Liroro pointed out, unable to keep the panic from his voice.

"Worth a try. Lets go!" Giroro and Liroro quickly guided Garuru into the small stone room with Keroro and the wolf-dog following close behind. The former prisoner expected to feel relieved that they found another exit but the feeling vanished as he saw that the little room was a dead end. There were no other passageways from here and there was no way they could go back.

"Fuck! Its a dead end! Whats your call Liroro?" Giroro demanded.

"I...I don't know. I don't see any good options here." Just as Liroro said those words the thundering of footsteps echoed from back in the larger chamber, turning Keroro's blood cold.

"They're behind us!" Giroro growled, unsheathing his weapon. "You need to wait here Sire." The red head and his canine companion bolted out of the room bellowing battle cries as they left from sight.

Liroro than turned to Keroro with a hard look. "Wait here with the Emperor! Guard him with your life!" Keroro nodded in understanding as Liroro ran to join Giroro in the fighting, leaving Keroro alone with Garuru in the tiny stone room.

They both stood there listening to the clashing of metal and the furious howling of Giroro's dog that made the whole place come alive with the rage and hatred of a battlefield. Keroro strained his vision to try to see what was going on in the other room, looking through the small passage waiting for an assassin to break through the defense. He had his hand resting on the hilt of his sword, feeling reluctant to use it against another human but if it meant protecting the Emperor than he would.

He jumped about a meter in the air when he felt Garuru's hand on his shoulder. He turned around to see the Emperor looking at him with a serious expression. "I can go no further. You alone must stand against the Prince of Destruction and his mortal servants. He must not have the Amulet of Kings!" He said hurriedly.

Keroro felt his stomach flip "N..no! Your safe here!"

Garuru ignored him and instead pulled the large jewel off his neck and pushed it into Keroro's hands, forcing him to take it. "You must take the Amulet to Kururu! He alone knows where my lost son is!" A blazing fire ignited in Garuru's eyes. "Find him and close shut the jaws of Oblivion!" Before Keroro could even speak Garuru grabbed him hard my the shoulders and pushed the young man to the ground.

Keroro's head hit the hard stone floor making stars dance in front of his vision. Forcing himself up onto him elbows he saw something wet splatter onto the ground in front of him, it was red like...

"_Blood?_"

Looking up Keroro froze in horror at the sight before him.

There Garuru stood, smiling down at Keroro with a look of happy relief. The end of a sword pierced through his chest, blood streaming from the wound staining his robes. Honey brown eyes locked onto sapphire blue ones and Keroro watched as that brilliant gaze slowly clouded over in a misty veil. Garuru than slumped forward and slid off the blade, collapsing to the ground, his blood soaking into the cold stone."G..G...Garuru.." Keroro choked, tears running down his face as he clutched the Amulet in his hands as it was the only thing he was able to hold onto.

Seeing a flash of steel Keroro looked up. A tall man with navy blue hair stood there, his blood covered blade pointing at Keroro's face. His dark red eyes matched the robes he was wearing, the robes of the assassins. His mouth was covered with a purple mask and his arms were coated in sharp metal making his fingers look like daggers. His deathly eyes were fixated on the jewel Keroro held and Keroro could almost see his own death reflected in the murderers eyes.

"NOO!"

A wail of raged fueled grief split through the air as Giroro and his dog came pounding back into the small room, charging at the assassin. Giroro lunged forward with his battle axe raised over his head while his hound snapped for the mans throat.

"You bastard! I'll god damn kill you!" Giroro roared, swinging his weapon at him violently while the assassin kept easily dodging the attacks from both red head and dog.

"Not today little Blade, I achieved what I came to do, but don't worry." The demon like man grinned. "I'll be back for you." With that last remark the assassin leaped up to a small gape in the ceiling and dragged himself into the shadowed fissure vanishing from sight.

"Get back here you coward!" Giroro slashed his axe across the gape in a whirlwind of fury.

Keroro shakingly crawled over to the dead Emperor's side, timidly laying his hand on his cooling chest. He had only known this man for a few hours but it felt as if they had been old friends for decades. His throat tightened with a sorrow that threatened to overwhelm him.

He barley noticed when Giroro knelt next to him, gazing down at his dead lord woefully. "We've failed...I've failed...the Blades are sworn to protect the Emperor...and now he and all his heirs are dead..."

Keroro suddenly realized Liroro never returned from the other chamber with Giroro. Peering around the corner he was greeted by the sight of five dead assassins and the silver haired guards body was amongst them. "_No, not Liroro to!"_

Keroro forced down his grief and turned to look at the last surviving guard to see the red head looking back. But there was no glare or hatred in his eyes anymore, just the despair of a soldier that failed in his greatest mission. A soldier that was lost and confused in a world he felt like he hardly even knew anymore. His loyal canine partner also looked saddened, with his ears pressed flat against his head and his head bowed.

Both Giroro and Keroros gazes fell to the Amulet in the former prisoners hands. That little fluttering light inside the red jewel kept shining even after its master had been slain. It had seen the death of many masters over the drift's of time, hearing their hearts stop, watching their eyes go blind, and listening to their final breathes as they went to join their ancestors among the stars. Yet through all that time that little light kept shimmering, never going out, never growing duller, it showed that their was still hope for them all.

"He saw something in you. Trusted you."

Giroro's voice snapped Keroro out of his reeling thoughts. The red head was looking at him carefully as if searching for something.

"They say it's the Dragon Blood that flows through every Septims veins. They see more than us lesser men." Giroro gave his head a brisk shake to clear it. "The Amulet of Kings is a sacred symbol of the Empire. Most people think its the Red Dragon Crown, but that's just a piece of flashy jewelry. The Amulet has power. Only a true heir of the Blood can wear it they say." The red heads golden eyes sharpened into slits. "He must have given it to you for a reason. Did he say why?"

Keroro nodded his head "He said that I must take it to a man named Kururu."

Giroro's eyes widened slightly. "Kururu? Why him?"

"The Emperor said that there is another heir." Keroro answered carefully. He didn't want to tell the hot headed soldier that Garuru actually had a son, for some reason he felt like it was a vary important secret that the Emperor had kept to himself for a long time. Oddly, Keroro had a strong feeling of protection over the secrets Garuru had told him, he couldn't pinpoint the reason why.

The red head looked at Keroro suspiciously. "Nothing I ever heard about...but Kururu would be the one to know. He's actually the Grandmaster of my order." There was a touch of strange emotion to Giroro's voice. "Although you might not think so when you meet him. He's currently living as a Guildmaster at Spiral Priory near the city of Chorrol, he's watching over a group of magic casters and teaching them how to become battle mages like him."

Keroro nodded understandingly, he was getting a little excited. "_Battle mages! Iv heard of them before but iv never met one yet, they are supposed to be vary swift and intelligent." _Now feeling more energetic he stood up and looked around the small room briefly. "How do I get there?"

"First you need to get out of here. Through that barred door over there is the exit that leads to the outside. That's where we were headed." He added grimly. "Its a secret way out of the city...or it was supposed to be secret." He reached into his pocket and took out a key." Here, I got this from one of those filthy bastards while we were fighting, it should unlock the door. You must get that Amulet to Kururu, take no chances, you must deliver it safely, Got it" He warned sternly.

Keroro dipped his head and took the key. "Yes, I understand."

"Good...I hope the Emperor knew what he was talking about..." Giroro murmured turning back to the corpse of his lord.

The former prisoner looked to the body as well, making sure to keep his emotions in check. "What will you two do now?" He asked the red head.

"Me and Kiba will stay here to guard the Emperors body, and make sure nobody follows you." He muttered, patting his dogs head. "You'd better get moving...May Talos guide you.." The last part of his sentence faded to a whisper that Keroro barely caught but the younger man was still glad that Giroro wasn't being as snappy anymore.

"Thanks...may the Gods light your path as well." Keroro gazed back at the dead Emperor one last time feeling a fresh wave of grief. "_Thank you." _He whispered, before turning round and walking out of the chamber, past Liroro's slain body and over to the barred door. He unlocked it and it swung open easily, squeaking on its hinges.

Taking a deep breathe he strode forward, down the last tunnel feeling a mixture of fear and anticipation. He would never forget what took place in this underground ruin for as long as he lived. He would always fondly remember the kind Emperor that saved him from rotting away in that jail cell for the next two years with his crazy cell neighbour. For Garuru had sent Keroro on a quest and as he saw a light getting closer from up ahead he knew that whatever lay in his future was going to change him and the world forever.


End file.
